The field of this invention is vehicle mounted canopies. Today, many types of trucks such as van type trucks and pickup trucks, with camping enclosures mounted in the load carrying beds, are used for camping. Mobile homes are also widely used for camping; in addition mobile homes are widely used for conveniently traveling to and living in mobile home parks or other camps for somewhat extended periods. These camping units in pickup trucks and in van type trucks as well as mobile homes are relatively inexpensive and thus offer middle class Americans the capability of traveling almost anywhere without having to seek conventional motels or hotels. One problem common to almost all of the camping trucks and mobile homes is that, because the living and sleeping areas are small and quite confining, it is desirable that some sheltered area be provided outside the vehicle so that the inhabitants can work and relax outside and yet be protected from sun and rain.
In the prior art, attempts have been made to provide canopies which extend from vehicles. The canopies described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,791, issued to Pospisil et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,741, issued to Moffet both illustrate canopies or awnings which extend from vehicles; however neither of those units are easily retractable for storage in place on the vehicle, and both units require the additional support of vertical poles.